PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Lymphoma SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to support innovative translational research projects that may in the future develop into full projects. To achieve this objective, the Developmental Research Program will solicit submission of novel projects with translational potential in lymphoma and CLL. Candidate projects will be reviewed by a panel with expertise in translational research and the most promising proposals will be selected for support with the goal that they will either develop into full SPORE projects or secure peer-reviewed funding as independent projects. The leaders of developmental projects will be fully incorporated into the SPORE and will be able to take advantage of the expertise of SPORE investigators in translating their project from the bench to bedside. In the last 4 years, the DRP has supported a broad portfolio of 11 projects from five different departments and centers at BCM and one at HMH, as well as other institutions in the Texas Medical Center (one award to MD Anderson Cancer Center) and nationally (one award in collaboration with COG). The nine completed DRP projects supported in the last five years have already resulted in 18 publications with over 1000 citations and have been leveraged to obtain $5.25 million in peer-reviewed funding from an initial investment of $450,000. The program directors are Dr. Malcolm Brenner, who continues as DRP leader, and new co-leaders Drs. Margaret Goodell and Stephen Gottschalk, who are both previous DRP awardees. In collaboration with the Administrative Core, the directors will continue to use this program to test and develop novel strategies for the treatment of lymphoma, CLL, and will also collect data to evaluate the success of the DRP program, allowing evaluation by the internal and external advisory boards.